


Camera's Eye

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Las Vegas (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The security cameras caught it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera's Eye

The security cameras caught it. The tilt of her head, the look in her eyes as she glanced upwards for only a moment, and that mischievous smile Danny knew only promised trouble.

He grinned, watching as Nessa walked away from one camera only to be caught by another. Only Nessa would think to flirt with him through the security cameras. Others had tried to titillate the security staff with their actions like the one woman who loved to have sex in the elevator with the cameras on her.

Nessa loved to flirt with Danny through the camera’s lenses and Danny found he enjoyed the game. Enjoyed trying to decipher what she was hinting at without letting any of his co-workers or Ed know what was going on.

Danny watched as she walked around the casino, enjoying the sway of her hips and how her clothing only hinted at the wondrous curves of her body that Danny had become intimately familiar with over the last ten months.

Ten months, the longest he had been with anyone besides Mary. Ten months and he still wasn’t looking for a way out or trying to sabotage their relationship. Nessa was patient with him, with his fears and insecurities; thought that didn’t stop her from giving him a swift kick in the ass when he needed it. He was pretty damn sure he loved her but didn’t want to tell her. At least not yet. And he was almost certain Nessa knew how he felt about her.

Following her progress Danny grinned again as he figured out where she was heading. If he was quick enough he could catch her by surprise.

Leaving the control room under the pretense of doing his rounds, he headed down the service corridors only to discover Nessa waiting for him. Her eyes were bright with laughter as Danny caught sight of her, his face conveying his disappointment at not being able to surprise her.

The disappointment vanished as she pushed him back against the wall, her body warm against his. One hand slid around his neck pulling his head down to meet her lips. He opened his mouth eagerly, craving the taste of her. The kiss was slow and deep, leaving them both breathless and wanting more when they finally came up for air. Danny slid his hands down to rest on Nessa’s hips, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him.

“You are such a tease, “ Danny grinned down at her as Nessa slid her hands underneath his suit jacket.

She laughed. “And you love it.”

“I do,” he whispered before gently kissing her again, loving how she melted against him.

Straightening up again, he groaned as he spotted the camera above them. They were centred perfectly within its view. Nessa turned to see what he was looking at.

“You do know by the end of the day everyone is going to know we’re together?”

Nessa arched her eyebrows, smirking just a little. “And your point is?” Her fingers slid down his sides, lightly caressing him. “Besides, didn’t we agree to be a little more open about our relationship?”

Danny snorted. “I almost think you planned this.”

Nessa only grinned, that devious look back in her eyes. “What makes you think I didn’t?” She kissed him again before moving away from him, leaving Danny to gape after her.


End file.
